TW: Ten Kisses
by toobeauty
Summary: February is considered to be the month of Friendship and Love. These are ten kisses between our favourite lovers.
1. Kiss 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Jack / Ianto. Team mentioned.  
><strong>RATING: PG<strong>

**WARNING: **none

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

**FEEDBACK:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Follow the trail<em>**

**_and wonder what_**

**_you will get._**

**_ xo, I_**

That was the first sticky note that Jack found in his office, next to the plant on his say that the simple piece of paper had lightened his soul, it was more than obvious; his Welshman ket surprising him with all those little challenges he set between them and Jack loved each of them.

He immediately looked around and tried to discover where the second was, and there it was, on the knob of his office door.

_**Go and sit**_

_**And enjoy some tea**_

_** xo, I**_

The Captain headed towards the battered couch and saw his favourite stripped blue and white mug with the hot beverage and a chocolate cookie. The Captain lifted his mug and found the following note.

**Talk to our Genius Tech**

**And get your third**

**xo, I **

After enjoying his sweet treat, he walked towards Tosh's desk. As soon as he stood next to her, the Japanese woman smiled at him and handed the next clue.

_**Come**__**to letter E**_

_**And find me**_

_** xo, I**_

The immortal rushed through the lower levels of the Hub an entered his beloved partner's Archives. He skipped the first four rooms and entered the fifth where he found his husband with his arms crossed over his chest, a foot resting on the wall and his back leaned on it.

When Jack went closer, a broad smile crowned the Captain's face, his gorgeous partner had a blue post-it note over his lips that read

_**Lift to kiss**_

And the Welshman got tons of kisses for his creativity with the **post-it kisses** challenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You must remember this<br>A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
>The fundamental things apply<br>As time goes by.**_

_**And when two lovers woo  
>They still say, "I love you."<br>On that you can rely  
>No matter what the future brings<br>As time goes by.**_

_Herman Hupfeld, __As time goes by __for __Casablanca film._


	2. Kiss 2

"Ianto, my office now!" Jack bellowed from his office door.

"Oops, teaboy, what have you done now?" Owen asked, smiling at the Welshman who was adjusting his tie while walking up the stairs.

"Fuck you, Owen" Ianto whispered.

"No, that is the Captain's right" the Englishman answered.

"I would never let you get near me either" Ianto answered back lowly.

* * *

><p>"You bellowed, Sir?" Ianto asked, looking at his fiancé who was sitting behind the massive oak desk.<p>

"Don't get cocky, Mr Jones or I'll have to punish you" Jack said while admiring the slender frame clad in his favourite suit, and it should be Friday because his partner was wearing the dark pink dress shirt.

"Promises promises" Ianto replied while ordering some scattered papers on his boss's desk.

Jack looked at Ianto and saw the soft smile that was gracing his lips, a more frequent feature since their engagement.

"So …." Ianto prompted Jack to tell him what he was needed for.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you" the immortal alien catcher confessed.

"Okay, well, you have just seen me so I will go back to my work as it seems I am the only one doing it" Ianto said and looked downwards to the rest of his mates.

Tosh was speaking in Japanese and giggling so she must be speaking to her new friend, a nerdy young man who was really testing Owen's patience; the doctor never knew he could be so jealous of his Tosh!

Gwen was looking at some baby magazines while unconsciously rubbing her baby bump of only three months and Owen was playing one of his videogames and murmuring quite loudly "Die, dirty Jap, die!"

Ianto left the room, leaving a pouty Captain behind who did not even have a kiss. He stopped in the middle of his way down when the Captain shouted:

"19.00, you, me and the firing range; it's a date"

Ianto looked at him surprised but just nodded when he saw Jack's blue eyes filled with love and desire.

* * *

><p>Ianto spent the rest of the day thinking what his fiancé had prepared for him that included firearms and targets but the only thing that came to his mind was the first firearms practice and how turned on he was at the end of it.<p>

Five minutes before 7, Ianto walked towards the lower level and, to his surprise, his Captain was already there with a huge display of different guns, not only human but also of alien origin.

"I see you are ready, Sir" Ianto challenged his partner.

"Your shoots had been a bit out of their mark lately" Jack lied blatantly; Ianto was almost as good as any sniper and himself.

"I must protest, Sir, I have not done anything like that in the last five years even though I have to recognize that I was not good enough for your standard when you hired me six years ago" Ianto said and his skin was totally flushed.

"Don't delay what is inevitable, Jones, Ianto Jones and bring your tight arse over here" Jack said and smirked.

"I will protest as many ti …" but the protest was suddenly interrupted when the Welshman was surprised with a rapid succession of twelve quick kisses, one after the other, on his lips.

When he recovered his breathing, Ianto looked at Jack in surprise and asked:

"What was that?"

"It is my newest weapon, already named by me as Jack's **kiss machine gun**" he said with a broad smile on his lips.

"Is that?" Ianto asked, a lusty look in his blue-grey eyes.

"Yes" Jack said proudly, swinging back and forwards in the ball of his feet.

"I think I might need a second try at that new weapon of yours; I truly could not grasp its full potential the first time" Ianto said and stepped closer to his fiancé while snaking his tone arms around the strong waist.

"You can have as many tries as you need, Jones" Jack said while pushing their bodies closer.

"But I'm the only one allowed to try this unique weapon" Ianto said seriously.

"Obviously, it has always been you, Yan, only you" and Jack triggered his kiss machine gun to show his partner how much he was loved.

"_**A man snatches the first kiss,  
>pleads for the second, demands the third,<br>takes the fourth, accepts the fifth,  
>and endures all the rest"<br>**__Helen Rowland_


	3. Kiss 3

The team was looking from above at his Captain leaning over the still frame of his husband. It torn their hearts looking at such a sad image; Jack and Ianto had been married for just a month and Ianto, in spite of Jack's insistence to make him stay in the Hub, had decided to go on the mission with the rest of the team.

Jack had been killed by a rabid weevil and Ianto had stayed with him until he came back but none of them had seen the second weevil who caught Ianto on his neck, leaving a deep and large gash. When Jack came back with is usual gasp of air, instead of finding his gorgeous husband's arms around him, he found Tosh's and the Captain immediately k new that something had gone wrong.

Owen patched Ianto the best he could and shouted at Gwen to bring the SUV immediately so they could go back to the Hub as quickly as possible.

Jack knelt by Ianto and lifted him in his arms in spite of his weak condition.

Three hours had gone by and Jack had been begging his husband to open his baby blue eyes for him but the young Welshman could not hear him.

Jack grabbed his left hand and caressed the wedding band, still shiny and without any scratch on it. He leaned over Ianto and set a kiss on each eyelid, begging him, once more, to open his eyes for him. Luckily, that time, the stubborn Welshman heard his husband's plea and his fluttering eyelids were finally wide open and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome back, love" Jack greeted him and his **eyelids were again lovingly kissed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I believe if I should die,<br>And you should kiss my eyelids when I lie  
>Cold, dead, and dumb to all the world contains,<br>The folded orbs would open at thy breath,  
>And, from its exile in the isles of death,<br>Life would come gladly back along my veins.**_

_Mary Ashley Townsend, Creed_


	4. Kiss 4

Jack had been craving for Ianto's kisses all day but the young immortal was, in his day off, visiting his family. Jack knew that if he went to Rhiannon's house, he would be truly welcomed; she adored him as well as Mica and David, who already called him Uncle Jack. However, he did not want to intrude in his young lover's free time.

Their civil partnership was planned for next spring but he was not in a hurry; they would have all the time in the world to be together but he really did want this day to finish quickly so he could kiss his fiancé again.

Jack was already Ianto's flat, that was more theirs that only the Welshman's, and he was cooking dinner, an activity that he had been doing more frequently lately and enjoying each time he spent among their pots and pans.

He heard the keys on the fort door and he immediately dried his hands in his "Kiss the Cook" apron and walked towards the door.

Jack let Ianto hang his coat but as soon as he turned round, he took him in his arms and kissed him tenderly and long, so long that his tongue had enough time to travel inside Ianto's mouth three times before it was pushed into his own mouth so it was Ianto's time to chase Jack's.

After the long exploration, Ianto thought that the kiss was over but Jack had another idea and rekindled the kiss once again making it last, at least, five minutes longer than usual. Air was not a crucial problem for both immortal men anymore.

When the kiss was over, Ianto asked:

"I guessed you missed me"

"More than usual" Jack smiled and started a new **kiss-a-thon** that left both men ready for a long night of lovemaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Where should one use perfume?"<br>A young woman asked.  
>"Wherever one wants to be kissed,"<strong>__  
><em>_**I said.**__  
><em>_Coco Chanel_


	5. Kiss 5

Jack was having one of those days and, to put the matter worse, the Rift had been quiet for the last forty hours; a true miracle due to the fact that Christmas was near.

The Welshman lifted his gaze to the glass window office and saw boredom written all over his partner's handsome face. He did not know what else to do to cheer him up when a silly idea popped up in his mind.

As "Everything is better with coffee", Ianto prepared his outstanding and out-of-this-world hot beverage and headed towards his Captain's office. He knocked on the door and waited for the deep American accented voice to grant him entrance but it never came. More worried than usual, Ianto entered the office and found Jack looking at his wedding ring, one exactly to the one he was also proudly wearing.

"Everything okay, Sir?" he asked because he knew that the mere mentioning of the word Sir would bring his husband back from his musings.

"Yeah … well, no, I'm bored, Yan" he whined like a little boy.

"Bored? I can see that high pile of reports I left this morning, still untouched" Ianto said while leaving both mugs of coffee on the sturdy desk.

He then walked and stood behind Jack's chair and cupping his partner's head with his slender hands, he tilted it backwards. He let himself drown in those blue eyes for a while before he slowly leaned over and kissed the softs lips thoroughly in spite of the awkward position.

When the kiss was over, Jack asked with a big smile on his face:

"What was that?"

"_**A Spiderman kiss**_" Ianto replied.

"Uh?" Jack asked, more confused than before.

"I know what film we are going to watch today" Ianto replied happily.

"And, can we practise that kiss again?" the immortal Captain eagerly asked; his bad mood completely gone.

"Of course, Cariad, of course" Ianto answered happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Either way it's no use now.<strong>_

_**He's up there and I'm down here.**_

_**I will try to make the best of this.**_

_**Someday angels will dream the perfect kiss.**_

_Bette Midler, The perfect kiss._


	6. Kiss 6

Jack had been looking at Ianto the whole day and the Captain realized how tired his husband was. He did so many things at the Hub and then he continued in their house.

He knew he had to pull his own weight in the house but house chores had never been his strong spot. He preferred running after weevils, chasing aliens, retrieving space junk and paly the hero but cleaning after himself was something he did not enjoy at all. But he had been the one who proposed; he had been the one who had vowed to take care of his husband's needs a d look after him and he had been doing a lousy job in many of those vows.

Jack called Ianto to his office and the Welshman dragged his feet there, thinking what other thing he would add to his ever growing to do-list.

The Captain looked at his partner and ordered him to go home; the afternoon was quiet and there were nor predictions for the rest of the day.

Ianto was so thankful and tired at the same time that he left his partner's office with a simple nod and a whispered "see you later" Jack was a bit surprised because Ianto had never gone home without kissing him goodbye but he immediately understood Ianto's oblivion.

Ianto had tidied the house by the time Jack arrived and he wondered how long the house would look pristine once the ""Hurricane Jack" had stepped inside it.

The younger man was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and thinking what he was going to cook when he heard the door opening. Ianto saw Jack enter and to his surprise, he took off his boots and set them on the shoe rack, next to Ianto's dress shoes, instead of walking onto Ianto's clean floors with dirty soles. He then put two bags on the doormat, took off his beloved greatcoat, and hanged it in the coat stand by the door. He took the bags again and entered the kitchen, leaving them on the counter. On his way to the kitchen, he leaned over a d kissed Ianto's head asking how his evening had been.

The Welshman was a bit shocked but he suddenly found his words and told him what he had been doing.

Jack showed his head through the kitchen door and asked:

"What do you prefer, chicken or fish?"

"Fish sounds good" Ianto replied.

"So fish it will be with mustard sauce and smashed potatoes" Jack added.

"I will start it as soon as I finish my beer" Ianto said and sighed, seeing his break coming to its end.

Jack entered the living room with a glass of white wine and a bowl of cheese and black olives, Ianto's favourite, and said:

"I can take care of it, you, relax and enjoy that" he explained.

"Thanks you but …" Ianto started to speak but he was interrupted.

"No buts, dinner is on me tonight" Jack said and kissed his partner's forehead.

Ianto heard the noise of pots and pans and eh closed his eyes tightly, imagining the tower of dirty dishes all over his clean kitchen counter.

Twenty minutes later, the delicious smell of mustard sauce and fried fish woke up Ianto who had dozed off after drinking his wine. Jack said that dinner was ready and when Ianto was about to enter the kitchen, he was stopped by Jack and led to the table, which was already set for two. While Jack was dishing the food in the kitchen, Ianto did not want to think about the mess in the kitchen.

Jack set the plate in front of him, poured some more wine and they were ready to enjoy their diner. The Captain did not often cook but he was an excellent cook and his meals were always tasty and well cooked.

When dinner was over, Jack went back to the kitchen and brought two slices of chocolate custard with cream. They polished their plates and Jack invited Ianto to watch a film. The Welshman accepted gladly and they cuddled on the couch. Thirty minutes into the film, Jack went to the bathroom a d Ianto had the chance to run to the kitchen to assess the chaos. To his surprise only the dinner dishes were dirty; the rest were already washed and drying in the rack. He went back to the couch with a big smile on his face and a little remorse in his heart.

When the film finished, Jack went back to the kitchen, washed the dirty dishes and put the ones that were already dried in their places. He then checked the garbage and decided to take it out. Ianto, from the corner of his eye, saw Jack tie the bag and take it to the street rubbish bin. He came back, cleaned the bin, put a new plastic bag in it and washed his hands thoroughly.

"I'm going to take a shower" Jack announced and entered the bathroom.

"Okay" Ianto said and sighed thinking that the bathroom would not be as lucky as the kitchen had been.

However, he was wrong one more time; Jack's dirty clothes had been sorted out and put in the different hampers, the wet towels had been hanged to dry, the floor had been moped, there was no toothpaste in the basin and not a single drop of water in the mirror. Everything was in its place and Jack headed back to the kitchen, checked the windows, doors and locks and went back to the bedroom while Ianto looked at him wondering if a piece of alien tech had hit his husband and changed him.

Ianto decided not to say anything that night but the new behaviour adopted by Jack had been continuous and true for a whole month. Ianto, in the month's anniversary of the change, could not hide his surprise any longer and he decided to acknowledge it in the most intimate way he could think about.

When Jack ended his night routine, he was ambushed by his husband who took the Captain's lips in a heart-stopping kiss that lasted much longer that their usual long ones.

When oxygen was a vital need, both men stopped kissing and Ianto whispered against his partner's lips a heartfelt "Thank you".

"You are welcome. But what was that kiss about?" Jack asked, a bit confused.

"It is a **reward kiss**" Ianto explained.

"Reward? What did I do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, a reward kiss because you are always wonderful but in the last month you have been outstanding" Ianto replied and pecked his lips tenderly.

"You shouldn't reward me for helping you, in fact, I should be ashamed it took me so long to see it but I promise that I will help you as much as I can form now on" Jack sincerely promised.

"I know, Cariad, I know, and by the way, I love rewarding you with kisses" and the younger immortal showed his partner many times how much he enjoyed doing that.

* * *

><p>...then I did the simplest thing in the world.<br>I leaned down... and kissed him.  
>And the world cracked open.<br>**-Agnes de Mille, b. 1905-**


	7. Kiss 7

The mission must have been just a simple retrieval; Tosh had reassured them that it was just a piece of space junk, no bigger than a shoebox. Jack decided to go on his own; there was no need for more people and the rest were already doing something: Gwen was filling some paperwork, Tosh was running a new translation programme, Owen was dissecting their latest alien and Ianto was immersed in his beloved but still messy Archives.

Jack arrived at the place and saw nothing. He checked the scanner and it showed it was further ahead his way. He had to sneak into some bushes and the immortal Captain had not realized how long and prickly the thorns were. He saw the box and was about to take it when he felt a searing pain on his left thigh. He looked at it and saw a long tear in his trousers leg and then a growing stain of his own blood. He cursed loudly, Ianto was not going to be happy, he had just mended that pair of trousers and he would have to do it again.

Jack was very angry with himself because he already knew how much that gash would hurt, it was long and deep; not only the thorns had hurt him but also a rusty barbed wire had helped to make it worse; maybe he could make it a bit deeper and get to his femoral vein and die so he could recover faster but he knew how bad Ianto felt whenever he died and dying by exsanguination always left him weak and dizzy for many hours.

He decided to sacrifice his handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He quickly took the box, which was a children toy, and rushed back to the Hub.

As soon as he crossed the rolling door, Gwen ran to him when she saw the big blood stain in his leg.

"Jack, what happened to you? Take those trousers off so I can cure you" she said eagerly to see Jack without his trousers.

"Don't touch me, Gwen. Where is Ianto?" Jack asked while trying to get away from Gwen.

"Teaboy is out getting lunch. Come over my medical bay so I can take care of that, because I am the only one here with a medical degree" Owen said while sending an angry look towards Gwen who threw him an angrier and more lethal m look back.

"I only need Ianto; Tosh can you call him?" Jack said and his voice faltered a bit.

Since he had come back for the year that never was, Jack had only let Ianto be near him; he was polite to the rest of the team but he could not tolerate anyone to touch him but Ianto. Tosh was about to do as she had been asked but it was not necessary because as soon as Ianto entered the Hub he knew something was wrong.

Everybody was looking up to Jack's office and he could see the man, staggering from one side of the office to the other and looking paler than Ianto had ever seen him.

"What happened?" Ianto asked while setting the food on the table.

"Jack got hurt and he does not allow Owen to cure him; he only wants you" Tosh explained while Gwen was insisting on getting inside Jack's office.

"Go away, Gwen, I only need my Ianto" Jack shouted and he sounded more desperate than before.

"Gwen, let me pass and tend to Jack" Ianto asked.

"I can do that too" she protested.

"No, you can't, and part from that, he wants me" Ianto replied and moved her aside to enter the office and he locked the door behind him.

"Yan, you are here" Jack said and stopped pacing to hug his lover.

"Yes, I am, let me see your wound" Ianto said while looking for a first-aid kit.

Ianto carefully helped his Captain out of his trousers and took care of the wound that was still bleeding a little. He patched him up after he had carefully used gauze soaked in a sanitizer solution to prevent any infection.

He then made his lover sit on the couch while he hugged him tight. He racked the slender fingers through the brunette short hair and made Jack rest his head on his shoulder. Jack let a long sigh out and entwined their fingers together.

After a while, Ianto moved and set a kiss on the patched wound. Jack looked at him with surprise and then he whispered:

"You **kissed it better**"

"Yes and I will always be there for you, whenever you get hurt" he assured him.

"I think I bruised my lips too" Jack said and looked at his lover with puppy eyes.

"I'm sure I can take care of that too" Ianto said and leaned over his captain to heal his lisp too.

* * *

><p>There is the kiss of welcome and of parting, the long, lingering, loving,<br>present one; the stolen, or the mutual one;  
>the kiss of love, of joy, and of sorrow;<br>the seal of promise and receipt of fulfilment.  
><strong>-Thomas C. Halliburton (1796-1865)<strong>


	8. Kiss 8

After a long day in the Hub, Ianto only wanted to go back to his flat. He had not seen jack since midday because he was attending a top-secret meeting in London; it was so secret that he, the man who knows it all, did not know about it.

Jack had left after lunch with the promise of coming back as soon as [possible but it was nine in the evening and he was not back yet.

Ianto checked his cell phone once more and seeing no other message than the one he had received three hours ago, he decided to go home.

As soon as he got there, he knew that something was not right. The front door was slightly open and through the opening, he could see clear signs of struggle.

He took his gun from its holster beneath his suit jacket and entered but there e was no one in the flat, neither in the living room nor in the kitchen. He saw a low light in their bedroom and he approached very carefully and silently.

Ianto could distinguish Jack, tied to a chair and with a thick tape covering his mouth. When Jack saw him, he started to make noises to get his lover's attention. Ianto realized that his Captain wanted to tell him something and that he was unable to do it due to the tape.

The Welshman entered and getting closer, he removed the tape from Jack's mouth very carefully because he did not want to hurt his lips and realized that Jack was repeating something like a mantra.

"What is it?" Ianto asked without realizing that Jack was no longer tied.

"I have been saving my lips all day just for you!" Jack said and cupping his lover's face in his own hands, he kissed him gently and passionately at the same time.

"What was that?" Ianto asked when he recovered his breath but his face still had a serious expression.

"It's a **hostage kiss**. Do you think you are the only one who can invent a new kind of kiss?" Jack asked smiling.

"I must admit it was a good one" Ianto said and laughed loudly at his husband's crazy idea.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"<strong>_

_Ingrid Bergman_


	9. Kiss 9

Ianto had a daydreaming expression on his face and that was how his partner found him, while waiting for their order of Chinese food as it would be another day on alert for the five of them.

"Thinking about me?" Jack asked and smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Ianto asked seriously.

"Your eyes were crystal clear with that extra glow as when you are daydreaming" Jack explained.

"Maybe" the Welshman said and blushed and his captain really wanted to investigate which parts of his husband's body were affected by it.

"Mm, what were the girls asking you again?" Jack asked but instead of waiting for an answer, he hooked his hand around Ianto's nape, his thumb already rubbing along the curve of said neck while his lips took his partner's softly and drove Ianto mad with a simple but meaningful kiss.

"See you the food arrives" Jack said and pecked Ianto's lips shortly, leaving his Welshman longing for more.

When Ianto was alone again, he recalled his last interrogatory early that morning.

Jack and Owen were out, looking for some new medical devices while Ianto poured his magic coffee for his female colleagues. He had seen them gossiping but it had never crossed his mind that they might be talking about him.

He served Tosh first, who immediately thanked him and he just answered with a big smile but when he turned round to give Gwen her mug, she was no longer at her desk but on the battered sofa. He took her mug there and he was about to leave when he was not so gently pushed and made him sit there. Ianto was about to protest for his lack of coffee but Tosh was already coming and bringing both mugs, hers and his, with a big smile on her usual shy face.

The young immortal sighed deeply and loudly and he immediately imagined what was about to happen.

"So, how is married life?" Gwen asked and sipped her coffee.

"It's fine" Ianto replied.

"Just fine?" the Welshwoman asked again.

"Yes, not too much difference; we were already living together before the civil partnership" Ianto answered with his usual logic.

"However, Jack is different" Tosh pointed out.

"Yes?" Ianto asked surprised.

"He doesn't flirt at all, not even with us and he doesn't touch either, even his hugs are shorter and he keeps his distance while he is talking to any other but you" Tosh explained.

"Really? I haven't noticed" Ianto replied but he had seen the changes in his partner's behaviour; even Kathy Swanson had pointed out that Captain- I'm the best in the world- Harkness was more polite and professional than he had ever been and that he introduced himself as Captain Harkness-Jones.

"Yes, and he can't take his eyes out of you" Gwen added and if he heard a tinge of jealousy in her voice, he did not care at all.

"That's true, his eyes even turn bluer whenever you are near him" Tosh added and smiled because she was truly happy for her best friend.

"Now, spill the beans, how's Jack in bed?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen!" Tosh shouted, feeling more embarrassed than Ianto due to the inappropriate question.

"What? He is always boasting about his sex life and his amazing conquests and I just want to know if that is true" the jealous co-worker asked and she could not hide her curiosity this time.

"Well, Jack is a very attentive lover; he is gentle as well as innovative; he takes care of me and he is very understanding. I really do enjoy making love with him a lot and if you want to know, there is no top or bottom in our relationship; we make love as we feel like every day but what I enjoy the most is Jack's kisses. He is a great kisser and he has many different kind of kisses and what surprises me the most is how he knows what kind of kiss I need and when" Ianto was truly speaking with his heart on his sleeve, a not very common attitude for the so reserved man.

"Wow, that was hot" Gwen said and fanned herself, smiling widely.

"Maybe but not all his kisses lead to sex; we don't have sex, we always make love, even when it is fast and that is a big difference. I have catalogued all of Jack's kisses and I love them all but if I have to choose only one, it'd definitely be the **liquid caress**" Ianto said and took a long sip of his coffee before it got cold.

"Liquid caress? How is that if I may ask?" Tosh asked politely and shyly.

Ianto smiled and thought just for some seconds, a tiny smile graced his lips and he said:

"I call it like that because it is like a liquid caress, the sensations this kiss arises pass back and forward between our mouths as if it were a warm tide that reaches the shore and retreats to go back to the sea but it never stops its tidal movement because it always comes back to bring more pleasure" Ianto said and remained in silence, looking at the two women.

Tosh and Gwen stood up and left him alone in his daydreaming while they wondered if they would ever have the chance to live a love like Ianto and Jack's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The only thing better than the kiss is<strong>_

_**the moment right before,**_

_**when he looks into your eyes**_

_**and leaves you breathless.**_


	10. Kiss 10

Here we are with the last kiss; _**The Best Kiss of All.**_

Thank you so much for all the reviews and for those guests who I can't reply personally.

* * *

><p>It had been 300 days since Jack had been taken prisoner on the Valiant, dying daily and more than once at the hands of a crazy man who had found his pleasure in hurting him had.<p>

Jack had fought the first three months but then he realized it was pointless so he let the Master do with him whatever he liked. By that time, Jack had found his inner happy place where he escaped when pain was too much to bear and stay conscious.

In his happy place, Jack was with his beautiful Ianto having pizza at the Hub or cooking side by side at Ianto's flat. Sometimes, he was enjoying an amazing cup of coffee perfectly brewed by the Welshman; in many occasions, he saw himself kissing Ianto to an inch of his life or making love to him in every available surface.

Things got out of hands when the master found the Cardiff team and brought them onto the Valiant; he played with them cruelly and then put them down like unwanted animals.

The Master was eager to find a way to break Jack's strong will and he found it by accident. He had been looking at Jack when he was killing his team and even though the immortal Captain was suffering with each death, he sighed loudly when her stopped with the third victim. The Master realized in that moment, that the skinny and high elusive Mr. Jones was whom Jack loved the most and in a different way from the rest of his rebellious team. The crazy man though the cruelest way to kill the Welshman and with that, he was sure that he would make the freak suffer forever.

He waited for a whole day after the previous killings and then he brought Ianto to see Jack who was in manacles and hanging from the ceiling of the room, the tips of his toes barely touching the dirty floor. The young Welshman could not hide his pain at seeing his lover like that and fat tears rolled down his face, for the first time since Jack's disappearance.

Jack was about to ask him not to cry when the Master interrupted him by asking:

"Any last wish before you die, Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, let me kiss my Captain one last time … please" Ianto asked with teary eyes and a tiny smile on his chapped lips.

"Of course, as you have asked so politely" the Master said and when Ianto leaned over to kiss his Jack, the madman stabbed him in his heart, from behind, with a long alien sword that went through both bodies and pierced Jack's lung.

While Jack was dying by blood loss and a broken heart, he could feel Ianto's body still leaning over his. Even though his own heart was shattered in a million pieces, the Captain was happy of **that kiss that never was** because he knew he would have never survived with the memory of their last kiss under such sad and macabre circumstance.

When that year reverted and Jack went back home, back to his Ianto, he often thought about that kiss. In those occasions, Ianto saw how the beautiful blue hue of the Captain's eyes got bright less, filled with fear and pain. He never asked Jack about that; he knew that the immortal man would tell him when he was ready.

The right moment arrived one day so Ianto asked shyly:

"Why do you think that was the best kiss of all the ones we shared?"

"Because it was the kiss that never was" Jack replied plainly.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand" Ianto said, still confused.

"Because if it had been true, it would mean you were now dead and that is a pain that I'm sure it will kill me for good" Jack said and cast down his eyes.

"Oh … well … do you want some coffee?" Ianto asked, shocked but trying to sound calm.

"No, thanks" Jack said, his head still hanging over his chest.

"Do you need any other thing?" he asked while getting closer to his Captain and setting a hand on the back of his neck.

"A kiss?" Jack shyly asked.

"As many as you want and need" Ianto replied and he kissed his captain and lover to be thoroughly and that was a kiss both men would remember for thousands of years, even though the young man did still not know he would became immortal soon.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The moment eternal - just that and no more -<br>When ecstasy's utmost we clutch at the core  
>While cheeks burn, arms open, eyes shut, and lips meet!"<br>**__Robert Browning (1812-1889)_


End file.
